


Sex? Here? Now?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's the one place on earth that people probably shouldn't be having sex in the toilets, but Marc does like a challenge...





	Sex? Here? Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



“Do I look good?” Marc fidgeted with his tie, his hands trembling as he peeked out from the small adjoining bathroom.

Dani wolf whistled as he stepped into the room, and the faint blush across Marc's cheeks never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

He couldn't believe that a guy as attractive as Marc wasn't used to compliments, even though in his suit there weren't many people on earth who would say Marc wasn’t their type.

"Ready for the strangest ever media event?" Marc hovered next to Dani, too restless to sit down, and his smile was strained.

Dani snorted in laughter, hoping it would break the tension as he wondered who had decided that a visit to the Vatican would be a fun day for them.

“I’ve been pretending to be straight since I was a teenager, I’m sure I can manage one more afternoon.”

"Yes, we will just have to keep all the man on man loving for tonight." Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani shifted as his cock twitched in anticipation.

"You're such a tease."

"You love it." Marc cackled in laughter, the tension fading as Dani wandered over to the wardrobe to get his tie.

“I do.” Dani winked at him as he fumbled with his tie in front of the mirror, and Marc came over to help him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he effortlessly wrangled the tie into submission.

"There, perfect."

"I'm always perfect." Dani blew a kiss at Marc’s reflection, making them both smile as he admired his beautiful boyfriend.

"Yes, you are."

*

Marc wanted to reach out for Dani's hand, the emotions overwhelming, and he felt like there was a flashing neon sign above his head that said he was bi.

He looked over to see the other riders all chatting away, seemingly excited, but he couldn't stop his stomach from churning, his heart racing at the thought of entering the one of the least queer friendly places on earth.

Dani gave him a look that was pure concern, and all he wanted was to wrap himself up in Dani's arms, but he couldn't risk doing anything that might reveal their secret.

Even the normally friendly gestures that went under the radar in public felt too obvious, and Marc made sure that no part of him was touching Dani as the cameras filmed them arriving.

Marc plastered on his most media friendly smile, and he hoped that it looked natural, glad that he’d had a lot of practice at playing nice in front of the cameras.

Dani leant in to whisper, and Marc could feel his breath against his cheek, the warmth arousing as he tried not to squirm.

"Your ass looks stunning in that suit."

Marc felt his cheeks burn, and he laughed to cover his embarrassment, hoping that no-one else saw him rearrange his trousers to hide his half hard cock.

"I will get revenge for that, Pedrosa." Whispering wasn't his strong suit, but now that they were surrounded by cameras and Vatican officials, he managed to keep his voice low.

"Challenge accepted." Dani smiled as he gave him a small nudge with his elbow, the conversation stopped now that they were being led into the building, and Marc knew that he wasn't going to let Dani win this.

*

The old rooms were warm and stuffy, and Marc wanted to tug at the collar of his shirt, his tie like a noose around his neck. And that wasn't all that was causing him to sweat.

Every time Dani was close he kept giving him the look, big eyes and fluttering eyelashes that said 'fuck me now' and if they were any where other than the fucking Vatican he'd have pulled Dani into a bathroom and ravaged him already.

But there was no way that they could do that here.

Could they?

The photos seemed never ending, the atmosphere awkward, and Marc was sure that it looked like he had a nervous twitch, snapping his hand away from Dani any time he was near.

And then Dani put his hand around his waist like the photographer asked him to.

It wasn't romantic, it just looked like two guys standing together, but to Marc the warmth of Dani's body had his heart racing, and he had to cough to hide his embarrassment.

"That's great guys, thank you."

The photographer's voice was like a starter's pistol, and Marc darted towards the bathrooms with such speed that he stumbled over his own feet.

He could see Dani's smirk as he left the room, but he wasn't going to let Dani win that easily.

Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he made sure that the cubicle door was locked before freeing his half hard cock, and it only took a couple of strokes to have him fully hard. His heart was pounding at the thought of doing something so risky. Texting away with trembling fingers, he made sure that Dani got a good view of his leaking cock, and he hit send with a smile on his face.

Marc: | Just wanted to show you what you're missing out on ;)  
---|---  
Dani: |  You're evil, Marquez.  
Marc: |  You love me really xxx  
Dani: |  Always and forever xxx  
Marc: |  So, are you just going to leave me to sort myself out? ;)  
  
Chuckling to himself, he listened to the footsteps outside drawing closer, the sound of someone walking into the bathroom making his heart skip a beat, and then the lock clunked shut.

"Marc?" Dani's voice was little more than a whisper, but Marc could hear the smile on his face.

"I'm in here." Marc let the door swing open, his trousers pulled up, but his belt was hanging loose.

"We can't do this, not here." Dani looked around as though he was expecting people to burst through the door at any second.

"Why not?"

"Because we're good little Catholic boys." Dani managed to say it without laughing, his tongue teasing at his lips subconsciously as Marc stared. "And good little Catholic boys don't do this."

"We've had sex many, many, many times before now." Marc grinned, reaching out for Dani, but he stepped back out of reach.

"That's different." Dani folded his arms, and Marc’s hard cock waned, sure that Dani was going to say no.

"How?"

"Because this is the Vatican and we can't have sex in the toilets." Dani turned to leave, but Marc had to have the last word.

"Tell me it doesn't make this hotter." Marc stuck his tongue out, reaching down to give himself a stroke, and he could see the smile creeping on to Dani's face at the thought of doing something so naughty.

"I don't have... things." Dani bit his lip, his smile returning as he dragged his eyes over Marc, the sparks flying while Marc frantically rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out the condoms and lube that he had stashed there.

"You brought lube and condoms to the Vatican?" Dani's eyes were wide, his pupils blown, and Marc could see that his cock was definitely interested.

"They're left over from the awards ceremony, but they're still in date." Marc sat them down on the edge of the sink, and before he could blink, Dani's lips crashed into his. Smiling into the kiss, Marc’s hands tugged at Dani's belt as their hard cocks rubbed together, making them both gasp in pleasure.

They kissed until they were breathless, Marc fumbling with the condom wrapper as Dani begged for more.

"We have to be quick." Dani gave Marc one last kiss before bending over the sink, the weight of his belt pulling his trousers down, and Marc wasted no time in kneeling behind him, his talented tongue circling his hole as Dani bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck." Dani gasped, and it was clear that it was taking all of his self control to keep quiet.

Marc wasn't making it easy for him, his tongue sliding inside him as he begged for more, his hushed pleas drowned out by the water gurgling through the pipes.

"Fuck you're so tight." Marc whispered against Dani's skin, kissing and nipping at his perfect rear as Dani whimpered to show his displeasure at being made to wait.

"Marc, please." Dani glanced at the door, and Marc felt his heart pound at the thought of anyone catching them like this, but that only made him harder.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

Marc slathered the lube over his cock, smiling at Dani's reflection in the mirror, and he leant in for one last kiss as he lined up his slick cock with Dani's quivering hole.

"I love you."

"I love yo-" Dani gasped in pleasure as Marc thrust in, inching his way in until he was filling him up with his cock, and he gave Dani a minute to adjust before starting to thrust.

"Oh my god, your cock is amazing." Dani clamped his hand over his mouth, and Marc smiled as he picked up the pace, holding Dani's hips tight as he begged for more.

He was getting close when he heard footsteps in the corridor outside, and both of them froze, holding their breath as the footsteps strode closer. They didn't relax until the sound had faded into the distance, and Marc couldn't help but giggle, the emotions bubbling over as he kissed at the back of Dani's neck, comforting him with his lips as he reached down to stroke his leaking cock.

"Fuck, don’t stop." Dani's voice was wracked with need, and Marc picked up his pace, his hand moving in time with his thrusts as Dani gripped at the sink, his forehead pressed up against the mirror as he gasped for breath.

Marc felt Dani's climax before he heard it, his muscles clenched tight around him as he panted through his orgasm, and Marc had to bite down on Dani's shoulder to stop himself from crying out in pleasure, the bliss spreading through his body as he slumped against Dani, cuddling him close.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Marc didn't want to pull out, the warmth comforting, but the last thing that he wanted was for anyone to come looking for them.

Dani hissed at the loss, and Marc held Dani tight, showering him with tiny kisses as he caught his breath.

There was a flurry of activity as they rushed to get dressed, Marc feeling guilty about flushing the condom, but there was no other way to hide the evidence of their tryst.

"We better go before anyone notices that we're missing." Dani pulled Marc down for one last kiss, and Marc couldn't stop his smile from shining out, he was so in love and it was obvious to anyone who wanted to see.

"They'll be too busy looking around to care." Marc smiled, but Dani didn’t.

"This is definitely not the way I want the world to find out about our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think at the very least we should have a suspiciously well-lit sex tape."

Marc's mouth hung open, and Dani snorted in laughter before shaking his head, making Marc hold up his hands as though he was surrendering.

"I know you were joking."

"Good." Dani tucked his shirt in, but his tie was squint, and Marc reached out to help him.

He looked stunningly beautiful with his hair ruffled and a blush on his cheeks, his now crumpled shirt a nice reminder of what they'd been up to.

Dani buttoned up his shirt jacket, hoping that it would hide the worst of the crinkles, and Marc leant in to whisper.

"Later I'll ride you until I can't remember my name."

Dani walked into the door before realising that it said pull, and Marc smiled at the fact that he could reduce a sex god like Dani to a blushing mess.

*

That night they were curled up naked in bed together, their suits crumpled up on the floor as the haze of lust surrounded them.

"You looked amazing today, and not just when you were bent over that sink with my cock inside you."

"You say the most romantic things." Dani stuck his tongue out, and Marc leant in for a lazy kiss, the luxury of not rushing allowing him to savour the feeling of intimacy.

"I can't wait to see you on our wedding day."

Dani froze, his eyes wide as he looked up at Marc, and Marc felt his heart pound, every second like an hour as he waited for Dani to say something, anything, to break the tension that he'd caused.

"We’re going to have to wait a while for that." Dani’s lips quirked up into a curious smile, and Marc blinked, slowly processing what Dani had just said.

“That’s not a no.” Marc knew that he was being cheeky, even though they’d been dating for three years, this was the first time that they’d ever discussed marriage.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Dani smiled, and Marc held him closer, unable to believe that this was really happening.

He’d always pictured a grand proposal, but now, curled up next to the love of his life, he couldn’t picture a better moment than this.

"Dani, I have loved you since I was a teenager, and the thought of getting to spend the rest of my life with you is a dream come true. Will you marry me?"

"Yes.” Dani smiled, but then he paused, and Marc held his breath, dreading what he would say next.

“But only once I've retired."

Marc breathed a sigh of relief in the most dramatic fashion, making Dani smile as he cuddled in under Marc’s arm.

"You're worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
